


Shake Me Up

by caffeination (akanyanen)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sappy, Spanking, Voyeurism, suchen are ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/caffeination
Summary: Junmyeon helps Jongdae explore a new kink in bed... and then they are soft goobers.





	Shake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunjourui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunjourui/gifts).



Jongdae, who is normally so confident, was a bit shy when he first came to Junmyeon about it. They talked about it on the sofa, Jongdae trying to keep eye contact but he shifted a little too much, his cheeks flushed with pink. Junmyeon, being himself and with the desire to please Jongdae, never once thought of denying him. 

A few weeks later, after another discussion, they're starting. He's a little nervous, turned on of course because, hey, it is Jongdae and they've always been good together like that. They take care of each other. This is a little different though and something new. They talked about what "rough" meant to Jongdae and it isn't anything Junmyeon is uncomfortable with. He is just worried it won't be good. That it won't be good for Jongdae. He watches, jerking himself off slowly, as Jongdae works his own fingers into himself on the middle of their bed. It's hot, he knows what those fingers feel like fucking into him and he knows how and where exactly to press to have Jongdae writhing. 

His mouth feels a little dry as he watches Jongdae's brows knit together as his fingers press up, angle awkward. He lets out a frustrated noise and Junmyeon's lips twitch, amused.

"Junmyeonnie hyung," he whines after a while. Junmyeon knew he would. He likes Junmyeon's fingers just as much as he likes stretching him. 

"You wanted to do it yourself, you can do it," Junmyeon encourages, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He reaches out, tweaking a nipple and Jongdae gasps.

He helps pass Jongdae more lube, because he can't be a total ass, and watches as he twists his fingers, his other hand curling around his dick. Junmyeon absently strokes down his chest, watching as he breathes and it rises slightly then falls when he lets out a shaky exhale. He's gorgeous like this and he has to hold back the compliments. Jongdae doesn't want that tonight. It takes a little more time than usual but it is worth it for the way Jongdae looks at him, eyes raking over his body. 

"On your knees," Junmyeon says, arousal thrumming through him as Jongdae finally seems ready. Already looking worked up. 

They haven't kissed yet.

Junmyeon wants to but that can wait.

He watches, hungry as Jongdae sits up. When he takes too long to move, Junmyeon flips him over then grabs him by the hips, pulling him up on his knees. Jongdae's voice catches in his throat and Junmyeon can see he's balancing on one hand, other hand between his legs. His back is long and pretty under him, Junmyeon pushes down on his shoulders, hard muscles flexing under his palms until he's pressed against the pillow.

"Hyung, any time now," Jongdae says, goading him just to be a brat and maybe, just maybe, because he knows what is coming and wants it just as much as he does. Junmyeon pinches his ass, then his hands slide up the back of his thighs to squeeze at the flesh there, soft in his hands. He doesn't miss the way Jongdae jumps under him, obviously trying to be quiet.

"I thought about eaten you out," Junmyeon says, pitching his voice low, "but you're being a brat."

Jongdae makes a noise into the pillow, eye half closed from where he's pressed down. Junmyeon squeezes again, then presses into him with three fingers and enjoys the hitch of breath and way Jongdae tenses before sighing, relaxing. Junmyeon fucks his fingers in and out of him a few times before pulling away, just making sure he is ready. He'll be rough but not to the point of lasting pain.

He manages to not fumble with the condom, sliding it down and then letting the head of his cock slide between his cheeks, waiting for Jongdae to press back against him. He does and Junmyeon smirks, pulling away. "You want me?"

Jongdae makes another frustrated noise. "Going to make me beg?"

Junmyeon smacks his hip, not hard enough to be anything but a warning, but he can see the way Jongdae bites his lip. He really does like this.

"You don't have to, your body is already doing it," Junmyeon responds, seemingly not bothered, still pressing the head of his dick against Jongdae's hole. With a little lube, it takes the tip easily and Junmyeon welcomes the familiar heat, squeezing tight around him, as he pushes the rest of the way in. He doesn't give Jongdae or himself reprieve, thrusts short and hard as he fucks into him. 

The sounds are filthy, Junmyeon's grip on his hips tight, jerking him back. The slap of skin and low moan Jongdae lets out mix, tickling at Junmyeon's ears, as he tries to focus. He can feel sweat trickle down his temple as he gets a good rhythm going, punching out Jongdae's breath with each thrust into him.

Jongdae swears when Junmyeon pushes down on the small of his back, adjusting the angle and then rocking in and out of him, grinding up until he can see Jongdae tremble.

"You're being so good," Junmyeon lets slip, groaning. He doesn't mean to praise him but he looks so good under him, hips pressing back against Junmyeon every so often. Jongdae's mouth is open, panting against the pillow and Junmyeon wants to kiss him but can't lean down, so he settles for doing what he promised. He rubs over Jongdae's ass, smooth skin under his hand before he raises his hand and lets it fall down with a loud slap. Jongdae jerks, voice caught in his throat.

"More?" Junmyeon asks, his own voice unrecognizable.  
Jongdae nods, moaning. 

His last slap wasn't hard enough to turn his skin red, Jongdae wasn't comfortable with anything too painful the first time (neither was Junmyeon), but he rubs over the skin anyways. He does it again, Jongdae's hands curl in the sheets and his knuckles turn white. 

"Again," Jongdae says, voice rough and catching over the last syllable. Junmyeon obeys, letting his hand fall again before placing it back on his hip, rolling into him and trying not to come. He feels close, the burn in his veins, the pressure building within him. He's not going to last much longer. The mattress protests. 

He slows down, his hand coming up once more and connecting with Jongdae's ass. Junmyeon can tell that Jongdae is jerking himself off, he's off-balanced and it is mostly Junmyeon holding him up. He slaps him again and the guttural moan that overtakes Jongdae shakes through him as well. He comes like that, with Junmyeon fucking into him and his hands on his ass, the right cheek with just a slight hint of pink.

It doesn't take Junmyeon much longer, pulling out and encouraging Jongdae to lay down on his back, crawling up on his knees to his chest and jerking off frantically. They meet eyes, Jongdae's hand touching his thigh softly, squeezing his eyes closed when Junmyeon comes over his chest, white streaking his neck and jaw.

Junmyeon, trying to catch his breath, reaches out to touch his shoulder and Jongdae looks up at him, eyes opening halfway and they don't say anything for a moment.

"I'll be right back," Junmyeon says, finding his boxers and pulling them on before heading to the bathroom. 

He comes back to Jongdae on his side, watching the bathroom doorway from his place on the bed. 

"Hi," he says, a little quieter than normal when Junmyeon comes back.

"Hi," Junmyeon says, leaning down to finally kiss him once, soft, before sliding the washcloth over his chest and up over his jaw. It is forgotten a few moments later on the side table when Jongdae pulls him back in for a real kiss, a languid slide of their lips together. Junmyeon cups his jaw, enjoying the tenderness. 

"Was that okay?" Junmyeon asks, voice concerned. Jongdae just smiles; it is that beautiful smile that has Junmyeon's heart flipping in his chest. 

"Yeah, was it okay for you?" Jongdae asks, hand roaming over Junmyeon's shoulders and then down to hang over his waist, comfortable as they lay on their sides facing each other.

Junmyeon nods, giving in to his urge to kiss him again. Jongdae smiles into the kiss and Junmyeon feels happy, relaxed and a little sleepy. He pulls Jongdae closer.

"No snoring, hyung," Jongdae says, teasing but his hand brushing away Junmyeon's bangs is soft and he settles into Junmyeon's embrace, tangling their legs together.

"I don't snore," Junmyeon complains, trying to pull at the sheets to cover them. Jongdae reaches down to help, briefly breaking their embrace until the sheets are up over them and they can gravitate back together. 

"Going to record it," Jongdae mumbles through a yawn and Junmyeon slaps his butt lightly, hand lingering after. 

"Brat," Junmyeon says, voice full of fondness.

"Not really a punishment, Junmyeonnie hyung," Jongdae says against his collarbone, lips pressing there softly once.

Junmyeon snorts, squeezing him closer. He ends up falling asleep to Jongdae's soft breathes against his neck and the tickle of his hair under his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I don't know. I wrote this in about an hour... and should be writing 2 other things (or, well, 3 if you count the one that I've been working on since last October >.>). 
> 
> But Suchen. This is not my fault. 
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants to say hi (I don't bite, I only cry over EXO), I am on twitter~[ liiiink ](https://twitter.com/acaffeination)


End file.
